1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as an electronic desk-top calculator provided with a printer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improvements in such electronic device in order to further reduce the size and manufacturing cost thereof by using a novel unitary arrangement of the display part and printing part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic desk-top calculator comprises a keyboard part for data input, an operation part for operation processing the input data, a display part for displaying the result of the operation processing and a printing part for printing the result on a recording paper to produce an output of the result. As will be readily understood, in this conventional arrangement, the display part and the printing part, both of which serve as an output part for putting out the result of operation, are formed as two separate structural parts. Therefore, in designing the electronic table computer, it is required to keep a space for receiving the display part and also another space for receiving the printing part. Moreover, it is required at the same time to connect the operation part and the display part and also the operation part and the printing part using connector wiring.
Since the separate spaces and connector wirings are necessary for both of the display part and printing part which are independent of each other in this manner, this conventional arrangement constitutes an obstacle to miniaturization and cost reduction of the electronic table computer.